Straightening of vehicle frames or sheet metal products by mechanical apparatus is well known and has been done for a number of years. Generally, frame straightening machines are extremely bulky, require much space to operate, and represent a high capital cost to a body shop or other establishment. Such large machines are generally used even for the smallest frame straightening job and, when so operated, the machines are not efficiently used. Moreover, a machine of conventional size and shape usually must remain in one position at all times because it is so bulky and cannot be moved. Thus, the space occupied by such a machine is not efficiently used when the machine is not in operation.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional, large straightening machines, a need has existed for an improved apparatus for use for frame or sheet metal straightening purposes where light to medium damage to a rigid frame or sheet metal has occurred. The present invention satisfies this need.